Hujan dalam Hidupku
by HiryuKaedeReal
Summary: apa yang akan Hinata lakukan jika dua Uchiha menghadirkan cinta yang berbeda untuknya?... Itachi yang menyelamatkan nyawanya atau Sasuke yang tak pernah ingin melepaskannya? apa yang akan Hinata pilih, Tanggung jawab atau Cintanya?
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

Yang aku ingat waktu itu hujan turun dengan sangat lebat. Aku melihat kebelakang, tubuh seorang pria yang tergelatak di tengah jalan dengan darah yang mengalir deras dari tubuhnya. Sesaat aku terpaku melihatnya yang sudah di kelilingi orang-orang, air mataku jatuh bergabung dengan air hujan yang terus mengguyur kota ini. Tubuhku seakan sulit di gerakkan, suaraku seolah tersangkut di tenggorokan, aku ingin berteriak memanggilnya tapi mulutku tertutup rapat-rapat.

 _Kenapa kau harus menolongku…._

Bibi berteriak histeris di lorong rumah sakit begitu mendengar anaknya tertabrak mobil, sedangkan paman bergegas masuk ke ruang ICU mengingat ia adalah dokter di rumah sakit ini. sedangkan aku hanya bisa menangis sambil memeluk bibi yang juga balas memelukku dengan erat berusaha menenangkannya. Keluarga besar Itachi juga sudah mulai berdatangan saat mereka mendengar berita tentang tentangnya. Orang tuaku juga datang, saat itu aku langsung memeluk ibuku, menangis di pelukannya. Semua orang masih dalam keadaan tegang, 3 jam sudah berlalu tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda suster atau dokter yang keluar dari ruangan itu. Aku masih saja berdoa berharap tuhan menolong Itachi.

 _Ini salahku… semua ini salahku…_

Waktu terus berjalan, tidak ada yang berniat berbicara saat itu, sampai beberapa saat kemudian pintu ruang ICU itu terbuka lebar dan paman melangkah keluar dengan wajah sedih, bibi Mikoto langsung memeluk suaminya. Semua orang terdiam menunggu kalimat yang di ucapkan paman Fugaku, termasuk aku yang menunggu dengan perasaan cemas.

" Itachi baik-baik saja… hanya perlu pemeriksaan sedikit dan istirahat total…"

Semua orang tersenyum dan mengucapkan syukur berkali-kali. Aku tersenyum lega sambil menyeka air mataku, ibuku tersenyum sambil memelukku yang ada di sampingnya. Sesaat aku melihat wajah paman yang masih terlihat ragu, tapi ia langsung tersenyum melihat wajah istrinya yang tengah menatapnya, mengatakan semuanya baik-baik saja.

Tiga hari sudah berlalu sejak saat itu, Itachi masih belum sadar sedangkan bibi Mikoto masih terus setia menemaninya tak mengenal lelah sedikitpun. Semua keluarganyapun datang silih berganti untuk menyemangati bibi dan paman, kedua orang tuaku pun juga sering datang ke rumah sakit. Sekilas aku berpikir itachi benar-benar beruntung. Aku sedikit demi sedikit mulai mengenal anggota keluarga itachi , ternyata semua keluarga itachi adalah orang yang ramah tidak seperti orang kaya yang lain mereka semua kelihatan sederhana tidak membedakan status sosial sama sekali, dan itu membuatku merasa nyaman.

" Hinata ayo kemari, jangan melamun sendirian di situ…"

Aku mendengar suara bibi mikoto memanggilku, segera-ku langkangkahkan kakiku mendekat kearahnya, di pandangi semua orang membuatku salah tingkah.

" wah… jadi ini ya calon menantumu…"

Aku tersipu malu mendengar salah satu keluarga bibi yang menggodaku, kalau tidak salah mereka dari keluarga shimura. Bibi Mikoto hanya tersenyum, ia kemudian menarik tanganku untuk mendekat padanya.

" bagaimana, manis tidak calon menantuku… "

Aku salah tingkah lagi mendengar kalimat bibi Mikoto, membuat orang-orang yang ada di sana hanya tertawa. Mereka terus saja menggodaku bahkan ibu kandungkupun juga ikut-ikutan manjahiliku, huh! mereka menyebalkan. Aku merasakan Hp-ku bergetar, aku melihat nama di layar HP-ku dengan sedih. Akupun langsung permisi meninggalkan mereka yang masih asik menggodaku dengan perasaan campur aduk.

" halo ? "

" _bagaimana keadaan kakakku? "_

Seperti biasa ia selalu to the point.

" ia mulai membaik…"

" _hm.. aku merindukanmu.. kau tidak pernah menghubungiku selama tiga hari ini.. "_

" lalu?.."

" _lalu kau harus menjelaskan semuanya padaku "_

" aku merawat kakakmu.. hanya itu "

" _kenapa nada berbicaramu seperti itu.. aku tidak suka "_

" lalu? "

" _berhentilah mengatakan 'lalu' itu lagi.. aku benar-benar tidak suka "_

" jika kau memang tidak suka.. kenapa kita tak mengakhiri hubungan kita saja.."

" _kenapa hari ini kau sensitive sekali.. kau sedang datang bulan? "_

" jika tidak ada yang ingin kau katakan, aku matikan.."

" _hei tung—"_

Aku mematikan HP-ku dengan sedih. Saat ini yang ada di pikiranku hanya ada itachi , bagaimana ia mendorong tubuhku agar aku tak tertabrak mobil saat itu dan berakhir dengan dia yang menggantikanku. Aku lagi-lagi menangis jika mengingat tubuhnya penuh dengan darah saat itu hanya untuk menyelamatkan gadis yang telah membuatnya patah hati. Kali ini aku benar-benar merasa bersalah pada paman dan bibi tidak menceritakan semuanya, alasan mengapa itachi bisa tertabrak mobil. Aku takut mereka akan membenciku dan marah padaku, biarlah aku menjadi pengecut untuk saat ini dan menjadi pendosa karna berbohong pada mereka.

" aku akan bertanggung jawab.. aku janji.. "

Seminggu telah berlalu dan ia masih belum sadar, kali ini aku benar-benar dibuat khawatir olehnya. Bukan hanya aku, tapi bibi dan anggota keluarga yang lainpun ikut khawatir, tapi paman selalu mengatakan bahwa itachi baik-baik saja. aku hanya menghela nafas mendengarnya mungkin paman benar bahwa itachi baik-baik saja, aku hanya perlu yakin bahwa itachi adalah laki-laki yang kuat. Sampai suatu hari saat aku melewati ruangan paman Fugaku. Saat itu tampa sengaja aku mendengar paman sedang berbicara dengan ayahku yang membuat duniaku seolah hancur seketika.

" aku tak bisa menemukan pendonor mata.."

Aku mendengar suara ayahku sekilas, awalnya aku ingin menerobos masuk begitu saja memberikan obat vitamin untuk paman tapi aku yakin itu tidaklah sopan, jadi aku hanya berdiri di depan pintu menunggu mereka sampai selesai berbicara.

" aku mohon bantu aku Hiashi... aku tidak tau lagi harus minta tolong pada siapa lagi.. selain kau.."

Jujur, aku sedikit terkejut mendengar suara paman yang pertama kalinya terdengar begitu putus asa.

" baiklah aku akan berusaha.. aku akan mencari pendonor mata untuk itachi .."

Sesaat aku merasa otakku kosong, pendonor mata? Untuk itachi ?

" terima kasih.. ku mohon jangan beritahu siapapun tentang ini.."

Aku berlari meninggalkan ruangan paman dengan tergesa-gesa sambil menangis, sekarang aku mengerti kenapa ayah jarang terlihat menjenguk itachi , ia mencari pendonor mata untuknya. Hatiku seakan ditusuk beribu pisau mengetahui hal ini.

 _Ini salahku… ini benar-benar salahku…_

Kini sebulan telah berlalu. Bibi Mikoto sudah mulai bertanya yang macam-macam pada paman Fugaku yang hanya di balas senyuman dan mengatakan semua baik-baik saja. Aku hanya terdiam melihatnya. Rasa bersalah atas semua kejadian yang dialami Itachi membuatku harus bertanggung jawab, aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri, saat Itachi terbangun aku akan menyerahkan semua yang aku punya, semuanya.

 **To Be Continue…**

FFn pertamaku.. yeay... semoga ada yang minat meninggalkan kritik dan saran... Mind to Review?


	2. Chapter 2

**Itachi : 26**

 **Hinata : 23**

 **Sasuke : 23**

 **Pair : ItaHinaSasu**

 **Terima kasih kepada** Reza Juliana322, Zuzu-chan, sasuhina69, ana, HNisa Sahina, Nadeshiko Padmini, nyonya uchiha, onyx dark blue, Fleur Choi, liyaneji, sabrina,Rapita Azzalia.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 2**

Kamar Itachi masih seperti biasa yang terakhir Hinata ingat. Hinata kini berada dalam kamar Itachi yang ada di mansion rumah keluarga Uchiha. Kamarnya terlihat sederhana, hanya berisi satu Kasur ukuran Kingsize dengan Lemari pakaian dan meja belajar yang menghadap kearah jendela, kamar yang menampilkan kesan yang menenangkan. Itachi memang berbeda dengan para Uchiha yang lain, diantara semua Uchiha, Itachi-lah yang mempunyai pribadi yang paling hangat. Hinata masih ingat pertama kali menginjakkan kakinya di Mansion Uchiha kala itu, Itachi yang menjadi teman sekaligus kakak pertama baginya, Itachi yang begitu hangat dan menenangkan. Untuk kesekian kalinya Hinata kembali menangis, kenangan akan Itachi kembali lagi menghantam dirinya. Mencoba untuk kuat hinata mengusap air matanya kasar. Ia kemudian berjalan kearah meja belajar, disana terdapat sebuah kotak hitam kecil dengan pita biru yang menghiasinya. Hinata tersenyum sedih, ia kemudian membuka kotak itu perlahan. Sebuah cincin dengan permata biru memanjakan indra penglihatannya, Mikoto mengatakan bahwa Itachi sudah menyiapkan hadiah ulang tahun untuknya tapi karna Hinata saat itu berada di luar negeri jadi Itachi tetap menyimpannya untuk di berikan di saat yang tepat, sayangnya hari itu adalah hari dimana ia melihat Itachi yang bersimbah darah di hadapannya. Hinata melepaskan cincin yang ada di jari manisnya, cincin polos berwarna perak, kemudian menggantikannya dengan cincin permata biru yang di siapkan Itachi untuknya.

"Maafkan aku Sasuke… Maaf..."

Suara dering Hp-nya membuat Hinata tersadar dari lamunannya. Suara bahagia Ibunya menyapa indra pendengarannya, Hinata tersentak kemudian cepat-cepat keluar dari kamar Itachi, ia menghiraukan beberapa pelayan yang menyapanya di mansion Uchiha ini. Kini pikirannya hanya di penuhi oleh Itachi, Itachi, dan Itachi.

Hinata dengan cepat mengendarai mobilnya melewati jalanan kota Tokyo yang mulai ramai dengan orang-orang yang hilir mudik. Setelah beberapa lama, ia akhirnya sampai di salah satu rumah sakit. Langkah kakinya yang tergesa-gesa mulai menarik perhatian orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di sekitar rumah sakit, rambutnya yang tergerai, melambai-lambai dengan langkahnya yang kian cepat, ia bahkan menghiraukan teguran perawat yang menyuruhnya memelankan langkah kakinya. Ini pertama kalinya sang nona hyuga itu melupakan sebuah tata krama. Ia kini berada di depan sebuah ruangan VVIP tempat di mana penyelamatnya pernah tertidur dengan pulas. Jantungnya mulai berdetak makin kencang, bukan, bukan karna efek berlari, melainkan seseorang yang telah dia tunggu telah terbangun dari tidurnya. Dengan gemetar Hinata mulai membuka pintu kamar rumah sakit, suara tangis bahagia bibi Mikoto menyapa penglihatannya, di ruangan itu sudah berkumpul keluarga Uchiha dan kedua orang tuanya. Hinata melihatnya, Itachi yang kini tersenyum memeluk Mikoto dengan lembut.

"Hinata, kau sudah datang Nak…"

Suara Fugaku membuat semua orang yang ada disana menatap kearah Hinata yang masih terdiam di tempatnya, begitupula dengan Itachi yang menatapnya dengan datar, tidak ada lagi senyuman hangat seperti biasa yang Hinata rasakan.

"Hinata-chan sudah datang? Kemarilah Itachi sudah bangun, kau tidak perlu lagi menangis…"

Suara Mikoto kembali memecah keheningan yang ada di ruangan. Dengan malu-malu Hinata mendekat kearah Itachi, berdiri disamping tempat tidurnya. Mikoto tersenyum kemudian menarik Hinata lembut agar duduk disamping Itachi. Hinata menahan dirinya agar tidak menangis, perasaannya saja atau Itachi memang tidak menyukai kehadirannya dari tadi.

"Itachi sayang, kau lapar nak?"

Lagi-lagi suara Mikoto menghiasi ruang inap Itachi yang kini berisi Hinata, itachi, dan ibu Hinata. Fugaku dan Hiashi sudah pergi untuk memeriksakan sesuatu, yang entah kenapa Hinata yakin mereka membicarakan kesehatan Itachi.

Itachi mengangguk yang di sambut dengan senyuman bahagia Mikoto. Itachi masih belum terbiasa mengeluarkan suaranya, setelah tidur panjangnya selama sebulan.

"Sayuri maukah kau menemaniku sebentar? Aku ingin membuatkan Itachi makanan dirumah, maukah kau membantuku?"

"Tentu saja, tapi bagaimana dengan Itachi-kun?"

"Hinata akan menjaganya, iya-kan sayang?"

Hinata menggangguk cepat, ia masih belum beranjak dari posisinya. Itachi mendengus, yang tentu saja tidak disadari oleh Mikoto dan Sayuri.

Hinata menunduk, rasa bersalah kembali membuatnya resah apalagi ia kini hanya berdua dengan Itachi. Ia menatap tangan kanannya yang kini berhiaskan cincin Itachi. Hinata kini memberanikan diri untuk menatap Itachi yang juga menatapnya. Itachi mendekat, terlalu dekat, bahkan kening mereka kini saling bersentuhan. Hinata menatap mata hitam itachi yang dengan bodohnya malah mengingatkannya dengan mata orang lain.

Hinata terdiam merasakan sentuhan lembut di bibirnya. Itachi menciumnya. Hinata diam, memejamkan matanya saat ia merasakan sentuhan di bibirnya mulai bermain, itachi menghisap bibir atasnya berulang kali, kemudian menjilat bibirnya dan melepaskannya. Hinata membuka matanya, menatap Itachi yang masih menatapnya dengan pandangan dingin. Ia baru saja ingin mengatakan sesuatu jika saja mulutnya tak kembali di sambar itachi, kali ini ciumannya menggebu,liar,dan tergesa-gesa, hinata bahkan sulit mengimbanginya. Tangan kanan Itachi kini berada di lehernya, menekannya untuk lebih memperdalam ciuman mereka. Itachi melepaskan ciumannya sebentar memberikan Hinata kesempatan untuk mengatur nafasnya, hanya sebentar, dengan cepat ia menarik rambut Hinata keras membuat Hinata memekik kesakitan, refleks memegangi tangan Itachi yang masih berinfus. Sungguh rambutnya terasa sakit, Itachi tidak main-main saat menarik rambutnya. Hinata kembali menatap wajah Itachi, ada yang berbeda, pandangan Itachi kepadanya berbeda. Hinata menggigit bibirnya menahan rasa sakit di rambutnya.

"I-itachi-san…"

Itachi hanya diam menatap Hinata yang kini terlihat pasrah di hadapannya. Gadis ini, gadis yang telah menyakiti hatinya, gadis yang membuatnya terlihat menyedihkan, gadis yang berkali-kali menghancurkan harga dirinya, gadis yang membuatnya… terluka fisik dan batin. Betapa itachi membencinya, membenci setiap senyumannya. Itachi telah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri, ia akan membuat gadis ini menderita, membayar semua kesakitannya bertahun-tahun, membayar semua yang gadis ini perbuat padanya. Semuanya!.

Itachi kembali menghujani Hinata dengan ciumannya, tak di perdulikan suara Hp yang berdering memekakkan telinga di ruangannya. Sampai ia merasakan dorongan pelan di bahunya. Itachi menatap Hinata dengan marah. Gadis ini masih berani menolaknya!.

"Tu-tunggu sebentar, mungkin ini dari ibu…"

Hinata dengan cepat mengambil Hp yang ada di saku bajunya. Itachi melihatnya, nama adiknya tertera di layar Hp Smartphone Hinata yang dengan cepat di matikan oleh Hinata sendiri. Itachi menatap Hinata marah, mendorongnya dengan keras membuat hinata terjatuh dari kasurnya, tak di pedulikan suara kesakitan Hinata yang ada di bawahnya.

"KELUAR! DASAR PELACUR!"

Kalimat pertama itachi yang sukses menghancurkan pertahanan hati Hinata. Ia menahan suara tangisnya, tak ingin membuat Itachi semakin marah, Ia dengan cepat mengusap pergelangan tangannya yang nyeri karna menahan berat badannya akibat dorongan itachi yang membuatnya terjatuh tadi. Ia berdiri perlahan, menatap itachi yang masih marah, hinata tersenyum sedih.

"A-aku sudah berakhir dengan sa-sasuke…"

Itachi menatapnya dingin, menuntut suatu penjelasan.

"A-aku dan Sa-sasuke-kun su-sudah berakhir, a-aku memilihmu… Itachi-san…"

Hinata menunduk, ya, dirinya tidak sepenuhnya berbohong, ia memang sudah mengacuhkan Sasuke sebulan ini, ia berharap Sasuke mengerti akan tindakan Hinata jika ia sudah kembali, Hinata memilih Itachi dengan rasa bersalahnya. Ia sudah mempersiapkan mentalnya untuk menerima amukan Sasuke nanti. Di pikirannya saat ini hanyalah bagaimana itachi memaafkannya dan kembali sehat seperti dulu lagi. Hinata merelakan jika Sasuke kelak akan membencinya dan bersama gadis lain, biarkan perasaan cintanya untuk Sasuke ia kubur dalam-dalam. Hinata rela jika ia menjadi gadis munafik seumur hidupnya, asal Itachi bahagia, Hinata akan melakukan apapun.

Itachi diam menatap Hinata yang menunduk di hadapannya. Jangan harap ia akan percaya kalimat gadis itu. Ia tau bagaimana sikap dan sifat sasuke, ia juga tau bagaimana naifnya seorang Hyuga Hinata, apa mereka berdua lupa siapa dirinya, ia Uchiha Itachi!. Ia yang mengendalikan bukan dikendalikan. Baik jika hinata bermain seperti itu, ia akan ikut permainan gadis ini, perlahan-lahan ia akan membuat gadis ini menderita dan merasakan kesakitannya selama ini.

"Kemari, ambilkan aku air, tenggorokanku sakit…"

Hinata dengan cepat mengambil air di samping tempat tidur itachi, memberikannya dengan perasaan takut akan itachi yang kembali menghujatnya dan mendorongnya. Jujur ini pertamakalinya hinata merasakan kesakitan fisik seperti itu, terlebih dari seorang itachi yang selalu memperlakukannya dengan hangat, tapi sekarang itachi yang di hadapannya terkesan berbeda, dan Hinata takut mengakui itu.

"Kupaskan aku apel itu, disini…"

Itachi menunjuk tempat di sampingnya. Hinata menurut, ia mengambil air yang di sodorkan itachi dan menaruhnya di meja samping kasur itachi, ia kemudian mengambil keranjang apel dan menaruhnya di meja samping itu agar lebih memudahkannya untuk mengambilnya lagi nanti. Hinata duduk dengan gugup, itachi menatapnya intens kemudian memeluk pinggangnya erat, ia juga menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu hinata. Hinata diam, mulai merileks-kan tubuhnya yang sedari tadi tegang. Ia mengupaskan apel merah itu hati-hati dan menyuapkan potongan-potongannya pada itachi.

Manhattan. New York.

"Ck, Brengsek kau Hinata!"

Sasuke membuang Hp-nya keras, membuat puing-puingnya berceceran di lantai. Kesabarannya sudah habis, gadis itu benar-benar mengacuhkannya selama sebulan ini hanya karna Anikinya. Sebenarnya siapa kekasih gadis itu sebenarnya?!. Ia sudah bilang berkali-kali Itachi pasti selamat, buktinya ibunya mengabarkan bahwa Itachi sudah sadar, harusnya Hinata sudah menghubunginya lagi, bukan malah me- _reject_ telpon darinya!. Apa yang ada di pikiran gadis itu?. Hinata tidak mungkin menyukai itachi-kan?.

 **DEG**

Tidak,itu tidak mungkin!. Ia dan Hinata bukan setahun atau dua tahun menjalani hubungan, mereka telah sembilan tahun bersama, bahkan Hinata sudah menerima lamarannya. Hinata pulang ke Tokyo hanya untuk mengabarkan keluarganya bahwa mereka akan menikah, dan Hinata bersikeras untuk pulang sendiri membiarkan sasuke menyelesaikan skripsinya dan nanti menyusul Hinata ke Tokyo dan melamar Hinata secara formal. Lagipula itachi mengatakan bahwa ia sedang menyukai seseorang dan akan melamarnya bukan? Jadi tidak mungkin ia menyukai Hinata.

 _Berpikirlah Sasuke, Hinata tidak mungkin mengkhianatimu…_

Sasuke menghebuskan nafasnya pelan, mengacuhkan Hp smartphone-nya ia kemudian duduk di sofa ruang tengahnya, menatap bingkai besar yang menempel di dinding ruang tengah menampilkan fotonya dan hinata yang terbalut pakaian pernikahan. Sasuke masih ingat saat dirinya memaksa hinata memakai gaun pernikahan yang di sambut dengan malu-malu oleh Hinata saat itu, mereka kemudian berfoto bersama.

 _"aku mau kau menikah denganku Hinata…"_

 _"sa-sasuke-kun…"_

 _"tidak ada penolakan!"_

 _Hinata hanya tersenyum malu-malu, memeluk sasuke erat. Tidak ada lilin, tidak ada acara sang pria yang berlutut kepada gadisnya, maupun makan malam romantis. Disana hanya ada hinata dengan sasuke, di jalan raya setelah menikmati tahun baru bersama, lagi. Semua orang masih sibuk melihat kembang api, sedangkan sasuke melihat hinata yang tersenyum dengan pipi yang memerah sudah cukup menjadi pemandangan terindah untuknya. Dan malam itu mereka menikmati semuanya berdua, menghabiskan malam pergantian tahun baru, di kamar kecil mereka._

Sasuke membuka matanya, mengusap wajahnya saat bayangan masalalu merasuk dalam tidurnya. Tidak ada hinata, sasuke merasa hidupnya jauh lebih sulit akhir-akhir ini.

Sejak kapan dirinya mulai bergantung pada Hinata?.

"Sialan!... Hinata, aku merindukanmu…"

Sepertinya Sasuke akan meminum obat tidur lagi. Jika ia sudah selesai dengan skripsi sialannya itu, ia berjanji akan membuat perhitungan dengan Hinata nanti dan memaksanya naik ke altar pernikahan mereka.

 **TO BE CONTINUE...**

Sebenarnya chapter 1 dan 2 aku mau publish samaan, tapi nggak jadi... hehehehe

kalau ada yang mau bertanya silahkan, Btw untuk sementara chapter ini dan selanjutnya akan penuh adegan ItaHina, untuk SasuHina sabar dulu, ini kepentingan untuk plot cerita soalnya. Lagipula Sasuke sibuk skripsi. wkwkwkwk

Terakhir MIND TO REVIEW?...

Kritik dan saran kalian aku tunggu...


	3. Chapter 3

**Itachi : 26 tahun**

 **Hinata : 23 tahun**

 **Sasuke : 23 tahun**

 **Sakura : 22 tahun**

 **Obito : 26 tahun**

 **Pair : ItaHinaSasu**

 **Terima kasih kepada :** Zuzu-chan, Asami Kaiya, Cahya Uchiha, HNisa Sahina, Kumi Kumiko, Nadeshiko Padmini, Reza Juliana322, candybar-honey, , nyonya uchiha, onyx dark blue, Fleur Choi, liyaneji, ricchan's matahari, ana, Hime235, sasuhina69.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 3**

Suasana kamar Itachi masih sama seperti kemarin saat Hinata mengunjunginya. Ia dan keluarga besar Uchiha lainnya sudah berkumpul di Mansion Uchiha menyambut kedatangan Itachi.

Seminggu sudah berlalu sejak Itachi sadar, dan seminggu itu pula Hinata menjelma menjadi perawat dadakan karna Itachi yang menolak untuk dirawat oleh orang asing, begitu katanya. Hinata tentu saja tidak keberatan, ia sudah terbiasa merawat seseorang. Dan saat itu Hinata rasanya ingin sekali menampar dirinya karna teringat dengan Sasuke, lagi. Walaupun sifat Itachi kepadanya berubah, tidak adalagi senyuman hangat, maupun sifat yang membuat Hinata tenang saat berada di sampingnya, Itachi terkesan dingin dan tak segan-segan menyakiti Hinata jika ia melakukan kesalahan kecil. Seperti beberapa waktu lalu saat Hinata tak sengaja mendorong gelas di meja samping tempat tidur Itachi, karna Itachi yang mendadak ada di belakangnya kemudian menghimpit tubuhnya kearah meja dan menciumnya dengan kasar. Suara pecahan gelas menghentikan tindakan Itachi saat itu, kemudian Itachi memarahinya dan mendorong tubuhnya membuat Hinata terduduk di hadapan Itachi dengan tangan yang menyentuh pecahan gelas kaca. Tangannya berdarah, tapi Itachi hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit dimengerti, kemudian meninggalkan dirinya sendirian diruangan inap itu. Rasanya saat itu Hinata ingin menangis dan memanggil Sasuke, berlindung di pelukannya yang hangat. Tapi Hinata sadar, ia memilih Itachi. Semua yang terjadi pada Itachi adalah kesalahannya dan Hinata sudah berjanji akan memberikan apapun keinginan Uchiha sulung.

Suasana Mansion Uchiha masih terlihat ramai dengan beberapa Maid yang sibuk menata ruang tamu dan beberapa ruangan lainnya, keluarga besar Uchiha akan berkumpul menyambut Itachi, termasuk Kakek Madara dan sepupu Itachi, juga beberapa keluarga yang sangat dekat keluarga Uchiha seperti keluarga Haruno dan Namikaze. Itulah mengapa Mikoto dan Ibu Hinata terlihat uring-uringan menyiapkan segala macam kebutuhan, sebenarnya Hinata ingin membantu tapi karna tangannya terluka yang bersikeras Hinata katakan karna terjatuh saat Duo nyonya itu mengintrogasinya. Jadinya Hinata hanya membersihkan kamar Itachi. Mikoto sudah memberikannya ijin, karna Itachi membenci orang asing yang masuk kekamarnya sembarangan, karna itulah Mikoto meminta Hinata untuk menata kamar Itachi, setidaknya Itachi tidak akan marah jika Hinata yang masuk kemarnya. Itachi sendiri akan datang nanti siang, ia masih harus menjalani beberapa pemeriksaan, kata Fugaku.

"Astaga, aku kira tidak ada orang disini"

Hinata yang sedang menata baju Itachi tersentak kaget mendengar suara seorang gadis, ia kemudian menoleh kearah pintu. Disana berdiri seorang gadis berambut _Pingky_ dengan pakaian yang kasual, sesaat Hinata merasa Minder. Gadis itu sangat cantik dengan rambut panjangnya yang indah, gadis itu mengingatkan Hinata dengan bunga sakura.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Gadis itu kembali bersuara menatap Hinata dengan pandangan bingung. Suaranya bahkan sangat lembut, Hinata jadi tambah kurang percaya diri.

"a-aku, merapikan ka-kamar Itachi-san…"

Gadis itu terdiam kemudian menepuk dahinya, tertawa kecil.

"astaga, aku kira ini kamarnya Sasuke-kun ternyata kamarnya Itachi-nii…"

Hinata kembali tersentak saat nama Sasuke mengusiknya. Siapa gadis ini? Sasuke tak pernah cerita tentang gadis di hadapannya ini, Hinata juga tidak pernah mendengar tentang gadis _Pingky_ ini dari Bibi Mikoto. Sosok ini mulai mengusik Hinata, hubungannya dengan Sasuke apa?

"tunggu, berarti kau Hinata Hyuga? Calon menantu rumah ini?"

Hinata merasakan jantungnya hampir copot, ia meremas bajunya tampa sadar, tegang. Apakah Sasuke sudah memberitahukan kepada semua orang, jujur Hinata belum siap mental, apa yang akan Itachi katakan padanya nanti?!.

"kenapa kau tegang begitu? Bukannya semua orang sudah tau?"

Pernyataan gadis ini membuat Hinata ingin pingsan, semua orang sudah tau?!

"hei, kakak ipar?"

Hinata bahkan tidak sadar saat gadis itu sudah ada di hadapannya.

"Perkenalkan namaku Sakura Haruno…"

"Hi-hi-hinata Hyu-hyuuga…"

"Hinata-nee lucu ya… pantas Itachi-nii jatuh cinta…"

Apakah ini akhirnya, eh tunggu, gadis ini tadi bilang apa?

Hinata menatap gadis yang bernama Sakura itu dengan bingung, kenapa Itachi bukan Sasuke? Bukan maksudnya sombong atau apa tapi Hinata menjalin hubungannya dengan sasuke bukan Itachi!. Katakanlah Hinata tidak tau diri, salahkan saja perasaan cemburunya saat Sakura menyebut nama Sasuke tadi, jujur Hinata tidak bisa mengontrol rasa itu. Saat Sakura mengatakan bahwa ia menantu rumah ini, Hinata tak bisa memungkiri selain rasa takut ada rasa…. bahagia yang menjalar di hatinya. Rasanya Hinata ingin mengutuk dirinya sendiri, bisa-bisanya ia merasa bahagia saat memikirkan Sasuke. Ingat Hinata saat ini kau harus fokus pada Itachi.

"Hinata-nee?"

"ah iya, Sakura-san…"

"Hinata-nee mendengar kalimatku tidak tadi? "

Kalimat yang mana? Hinata tak mendengarnya, ia sibuk dengan lamunannya tadi. Melihat Hinata yang terdiam, Sakura melanjutkan.

"Hinata-nee, aku tanya di mana kamar Sasuke-kun?"

"…Untuk apa ke kamar Sasuke-kun?"

Hinata merutuki nada suaranya yang terdengar seperti wanita cemburu, semoga saja Sakura tidak menyadarinya. Sakura tersenyum manis, membuatnya terlihat makin cantik. Hinata merasa kami-sama tidak adil, kenapa bisa ada gadis secantik itu.

"aku ingin mengecek sesuatu, apakah Sasuke-kun masih menyimpan kenangan yang aku beri?"

Kenangan apa?! Hinata rasanya ingin berteriak mengatakan itu kepada Sakura. Tapi mengingat posisi dan situasi dirinya Hinata hanya diam. Ia tak sampai segila itu, lagipula ia tak memiliki keberanian apapun. Ia merasa Sakura mengintimidasinya dari tadi. Hinata menghela nafasnya perlahan.

"….lurus saja, nanti sakura-san lihat pintu yang ada tulisan _ketuk dulu, baru masuk!_ , hanya pintu itu yang memiliki ornament pintu di sini…"

Hinata tersenyum kecil, ia ingat ornament tulisan di pintu itu pemberian dirinya dulu waktu SMA. Sasuke selalu saja menciumnya dikamar pribadi milik pria itu, tapi tak pernah mengunci pintunya, membuat Hinata sangat malu jika ada yang memergoki mereka, tetapi saat itu Hinata bersyukur Itachi kuliah di luar Negeri begitupula dengan orang tuanya yang selalu sibuk, tapi tetap saja Hinata malu jika ada pelayan Sasuke yang masuk, termasuk Kakashi kepala pelayan yang kadang-kadang memergoki mereka, membuat Hinata memutuskan menaruh ornament itu di pintu Sasuke. Dan semesumnya Sasuke ia tak pernah memaksa Hinata melakukan sesuatu yang Hinata benci.

"Kenapa Hinata-nee melamun terus?... aku ingin ke kamar Sasuke-kun saja…"

Suara gadis itu menyadarkan Hinata kembali. Hinata menatap punggung gadis itu sampai menghilang di balik pintu kamar. Hinata tersenyum sedih.

Berdosakah ia jika merindukan Sasuke sekarang?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hinata membuka matanya perlahan. Di hadapannya kini ada wajah Itachi dengan tubuhnya yang sekarang di peluk erat oleh itachi yang masih memejamkan matanya. Mereka berdua tertidur dengan posisi saling memeluk, lebih tepatnya Itachi yang merengkuh Hinata dalam pelukannya, tangan Itachi bahkan menjadi bantal tidur Hinata.

Hinata mengerjapkan matanya, mencoba mengingat-ingat kenapa ia bisa berada dalam situasi ini. Seingatnya tadi ia berbicara dengan Sakura, kemudian merasa cemburu saat Sakura menyebut nama Sasuke, setelah Sakura pergi Hinata kembali merapikan kamar Itachi, setelah selesai, Hinata duduk di kasur Itachi mencoba beristirahat sebentar dan mengingat-ingat kenangannya bersama Sasuke, tampa sadar dirinya kemudian menangis memanggil-manggil nama Sasuke, setelah lelah menangis ia hanya mencoba merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur Itachi, kemudian Hinata tertidur.

Sialan! Hinata ketiduran. ia kemudian mencoba melepaskan pelukan Itachi darinya, bukannya makin longgar yang ada Itachi makin merapatkan tubuhnya.

"Diamlah…"

Suara Itachi membuat Hinata tidak berkutik, ia pasrah saat merasakan Itachi makin mendekatkan dirinya. Hinata mencoba memejamkan matanya tidak ingin mengusik Itachi, walaupun tangan yang memeluk pinggangnya membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman. Hinata merasakan pelukan Itachi yang sedikit melonggar membuatnya lega, tapi sayangnya kelegaannya tak bertahan lama saat ia merasakan bibir Itachi mulai bermain di lehernya.

Takut, Hinata merasa sangat ketakutan saat ini dan tampa sadar membuatnya meremas kemeja Itachi.

Itachi memperhatikan Hinata dalam diam. Gadis itu masih memejamkan matanya erat dengan tubuh yang gemetaran, Itachi menyeringai. Ia merasa senang saat Hinata ketakutan seperti ini disampingnya. Sialan sekali gadis ini, ia menggumamkan nama Sasuke dari tadi dalam tidurnya.

Itachi masih bisa bersabar saat gadis ini tidak tampak saat semua keluarga besarnya menyambutnya tadi siang, ia kira Hinata terlambat. Tetapi kesabarannya kandas karna tak kunjung melihat Hinata, Ia hampir saja marah kepada keluarganya sampai suara Sakura memecahkan ketegangan dengan mengatakan bahwa Hinata berada di kamar Itachi dari tadi. Keluarga besar Uchiha bahkan menggeleng melihat tingkah Itachi yang terlihat kekanak-kanakan, padahal sikapnya yang terlihat paling dewasa diantara semua Uchiha yang seumuran dengannya. Obito, sepupu sialannya itu bahkan mengejeknya dengan sebutan _pujangga_ Uchiha. Setelah memastikan Hinata memang ada di kamarnya, ia hanya mengecup kening Hinata sekilas, kemudian menyelimuti gadis itu, sampai ia mendengar suara gadis itu menggumankan nama Sasuke. Itachi diam, menatap Hinata dengan dingin, kemudian meninggalkan gadis itu dalam tidurnya. Itachi baru kembali kekamarnya setelah makan malam bersama keluarga besarnya tadi, tapi Hinata tak kunjung bangun, bahkan saat Itachi sudah merubah posisi tidur mereka Hinata masih terlelap, sesekali menggumankan nama Sasuke yang sukses membuat Itachi meradang.

"I-Itachi-san…"

Hinata ketakutan, aura Itachi terlihat menyeramkan saat ini. Apalagi dengan tangan Itachi yang mulai meraba tubuhnya. Hinata saat ini ingin menangis apalagi dengan bahunya yang mulai terekspose di hadapan Uchiha sulung, entah sejak kapan beberapa kancing kemeja bagian atasnya sudah terbuka, membuat bahunya kini leluasa di ciumi oleh pria ini. Hinata makin memejamkan matanya erat saat ia tidak lagi merasakan kecupan. Kali ini jilatan, hisapan, bahkan gigitan ia rasakan di bahu dan lehernya, bahkan Itachi kini sudah berada di atasnya memegang kedua tangannya dengan satu tangan milik pria itu.

"Buka matamu…"

Hinata makin memejamkan matanya erat.

"Hinata, buka matamu!"

"OY ITACHI, KAU ADA DI DALAM!?"

Suara ketukan pintu atau lebih tepatnya suara gedoran pintu disertai teriakan seseorang membuat Hinata membuka matanya cepat, yang kemudian ia sesali saat matanya melihat itachi yang sedang menatapnya. Itachi menjilat lidahnya. Menggoda dalam diam. Seolah terhipnotis, Hinata hanya terpaku menatap mata hitam milik Uchiha sulung, mata Itachi terlihat lebih hitam dari milik Sasuke. Terlihat lebih… menggoda. Terkutuklah Uchiha dengan pesona mereka. Itachi kembali mencium Hinata di bibir, dan Hinata membalasnya. Mereka berciuman lama, dalam, dan panas. Tampa sadar Hinata mendesah, terbuai dengan perlakuan Itachi. Ia bahkan melingkarkan tangannya pada leher itachi sesudah tangannya di lepaskan pria itu.

"ITACHI, AKU BERSUNGGUH-SUNGGUH!, JIKA KAU TIDAK MENGHENTIKAN KEGIATANMU SEKARANG, AKU AKAN PANGGIL PAMAN HIASHI!"

Itachi menghentikan kegiatannya, ia tau perkataan Obito tadi tidak main-main. Ia kemudian menatap Hinata sekilas, penampilan Hinata jauh dari kata baik, kancing kemejanya sudah terbuka setengah menampilkan belahan dada bagian atas gadis itu, rok selutut gadis itu bahkan sudah tersingkap sampai paha, akibat gesekan Itachi tadi. Hinata bahkan menatapnya dengan pandangan lapar sekarang. Rasanya Itachi ingin tertawa terbahak-bahak sekarang, lihat siapa yang lebih menikmatinya?.

"Kita lanjutkan lain kali…"

Itachi mengecup bibir Hinata sekilas kemudian beranjak dari atas tubuh gadis itu, ia tak peduli dengan penampilannya yang juga berantakan tak jauh beda dengan Hinata, kemejanya terbuka walau hanya tiga kancing teratasnya. Sebelum membuka pintu ia menyelimutkan Hinata, tidak mungkin ia membiarkan Obito melihat miliknya. Ya, Hinata miliknya.

Itachi membuka pintu kamarnya dengan raut kesal. Itachi dapat menangkap raut wajah Obito yang menatapnya dengan pandangan _Shock._

"Serius kau _melakukannya_ dengan nona Hyuga itu?! Kau sudah berhenti perjaka tuan besar?"

"Menurutmu?"

Obito melongo. Apakah benar di hadapannya ini Uchiha Itachi yang anti dengan perempuan itu? Obito bahkan yakin dengan Itachi yang masih perjaka 100%. Belum di buka segelnya. Itachi yang Obito kenal itu Itachi yang kolot, bahkan dekat dengan perempuan saja ogah, ada saja alasan yang itachi buat, entah karna farfum perempuan itu bikin muntah-lah, makeup terlalu menor-lah, centil-lah, segala hal menurutnya negative jika berkaitan dengan perempuan. Obito jadi penasaran gadis seperti apa yang bisa membuat sang tuan besar Uchiha Itachi bertekuk lutut?. Ia ingin sekali melihat rupa sang nona Hyuuga itu. Obito mulai mencuri-curi pandang kearah belakang Itachi, ia hanya dapat melihat siluet gadis itu sekilas, setelahnya tubuh Itachi yang kini menutupi objek yang dari tadi ingin Obito lihat.

"Ada apa?"

Suara Itachi yang dingin menyalakan tanda alarm berbahaya untuk Obito.

"Itachi, paman Fugaku ingin kau bertemu dengannya, paman ada di ruang kerjanya bersama kakek Madara dan Paman Hiashi… sedangkan nona Hyuuga di panggil oleh bibi Sayuri, diruang tengah… itu saja sepupu tapi—"

"Apa lagi?"

Itachi rasanya mulai jengkel pada sepupunya ini.

"—kau benar-benar sudah tidak lagi perjaka?…"

Untungnya refleks Obito itu bagus, jika tidak wajahnya sudah pasti bertabrakan dengan pintu yang tertutup dengan keras karna ulah Itachi.

 **TO BE CONTINUE…..**

oiya, banyak yang komen kenapa Itachi bisa jadi jahat... disini aku mau tanya :"Yakin Itachi benci/jahat ke Hinata?"

Ibaratnya aja kayak gini, adakah orang yang benci tapi selalu menyentuh orang itu dan selalu berhubungan dengannya? sebenci-bencinya kita, pasti kita nggak mau berdekatan sama dia, paling nggak kita acuh.

Tapi Itachi nggak, dia malah nempel sama Hinata. Mari kita pikirkan bersama-sama perasaannya. hehehe

untuk **Guest** aku kecewa kamu out dari ceritaku tapi seneng juga denger komentar kamu, berarti kamu menghayati, buktinya kamu kecewa. itu aja sih.

Terakhir, konfliknya masih belum terlihat, pelan-palan aja dulu... sabar itu di sayang Tuhan... hehehehe


	4. Chapter 4 : PENGUMUMAN !

**PENGUMUMAN !**

Ini bukan Update-an... aku cuma mau bilang aku mau lanjutin cerita ini di wattpad... mohon maaf semuanya, yang udah nunggu terutama... aku udah mikirin semuanya dan mohon maaf atas ketidak nyamanannya... kalau mau tau lanjutannya...

buka aja Link-nya : story/68597370-the-rain-from-my-life

kalau nggak bisa cari aja judulnya The Rain From My Life atau cari aja akun saya atas nama Hiryukaede...

Yang beda hanya judulnya Kalau di FFn itu Hujan dalam Hidupku, kalau di wattpad itu The Rain From My Life... Sekian Infonya... maaf sekali lagi... Tapi buat cerita He's Perfect aku mutusin buat nulis di FFn aja... mungkin...

Sekali lagi mohon maaf...


End file.
